Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/L
l3f4y *Goblin's Den *Cats LadyMystery *Eyes on the Ceiling *Scarecrow Nightmare *My Demonic Astral Aventure Lady Pepper *Empty Eyes LalitobeNerdy *I'M NORMAL LandMineTurtle *Samford Blues *The Making of a Psychopath *Finally Free *Barking Lathyndis *City of Dreams *Memoria *The Essence of Life *Locks *He Who Wasn't LavaLord4 *Is This Real Life? Or Is It Just Fantasy? *Cave Paintings *Immortality Ldogec *XatuStare.gif LeahRawrzzz *I Am Here Lei Omaki *Chat of d00m LeifSummers *Small Businesses Lenjamin *A Midsummer Night's Scream Lethalogica *Infinity Effect *The Business of Death Leopardson *Nyctophobia Lichtjunger *Mentality *The Dissociative Death of Victor Alzwell LiesTellTruth *Lie No More Lil Lazzo *The Tortured ‎LineBeckIV *Shadow of Existence *The Farmer's Family Linkotan *Boogeyman *Chocolate Girl *Merry-Go-Round *Texas Blood *Theatre Linksbro1 *SSAW Project 1 Little Dog *All in Your Head *A Music Box *The Sailor Painting Livingshadows17 *The Slenderman Cometh Lloyd Wolfe92 *Mr. Fuzzy Loganroxoffsox1 *Sticks Of Immortality *Light's *The Dark Man *The Dark Man 2 LogsOnAndPosts *3620 *Tomato Soup *Explorers *Spectacular Creation *New Eden *Girlfriend *Roar Loki67 *St. Purgatory Lolwhut13375 *Perchance to Dream Lolwut22 *A Dream I Will Never Forget *Grin From the Window *Thrift Shop lolful64 *In the Corner of Your Eye My first attempt at creepy pasta. What do you think? LordJaja *He's Back LordOtAwesome *May I Sit Here? Lord.russell *The Family Portrait LorenLuke *Her Smile *Small Town, Big Heart Lorithellama *Dreamer *The Path LostAlberti I decided to try writing a story for this site, let me know what you think! *From Above LostGod2000 Oh hai thar. *Ultimate Nightmare *Forget *Cursed Whirlwind Lostraptorbaby1 Please ask me if you want to edit my stories please! I hope you enjoy at least some of them, please comment :) I am a brand new writer (never wrote before actually) and would LOVE feedback to help me! Thanks! *Lake of Souls, The *Miranda *Never to Be Alone *Satan's Priest *Tying the Knot Lost Silver's Piano I'm scared I'm doing this wrong, but... *Bloody Red Louigi32 *No Way Out Loveboy01 *My Little Pony: The Lost Episode: 'Giggle at the Ghostly' *Playground.avi Lovejoy117 *GRINDER.jpg Lovelyookami Please ask me before you do anything (other than edit mistakes) with my stories, thank you. *I Don't See Him Anymore Lovethedesu Please ask before you edit anything, I am completely new to writing Creepypasta, and would appericiate feedback. *Jeremy Schaffer lTofSmitia *Loid's Revenge LTGM *A Quiet Man Lucidly Awake *A Drip in the Dark LucyxH *The Cold Wind Luke Eatsyourbabies I specialize in horror, escpecially the gory kind. Examples below. *Stuff. Luna Lovinci I'm open to opinions, just don't edit them unless I say yes. The Hunters is incomplete, yes, but it is my friend's however, he refuses to make an account, and he's still writing. *A Greeting *How Could This Have Happened? *My Shadow *Scissors Under the Pillow *For A Friend *Work of Art *Sucked In *Truth of the Prophet *Sounds *Knock on the Door, A *Father's Day *Shadow of a Man *Nevermore *Poem For Love *Poem For Reality *True Love *Mask of the Abyss *Precious *Jeff the Killer and I Know It *Agent Red *Night in the Life of an Admin, A *Crimson Love *Beware of the Crying Woman *Beyond the Mirror *Building the Nations *Prison Break Lustmordekay I'm kind of new at this, and I'm hoping my writing only improves. My first story is based off of my unfortunate experience as a kid. *Drifter in Black LuisIsBadass *The Studebaker *The House of Nightmares Category:Meta